GodzillaMan1000 Origins
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: My name is GodzillaMan1000. I was designed to be the ultimate life form. But I refused to be a puppet. But then a boy showed me true freedom. (One shot story.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fictional origin story. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**

* * *

Darkness. Nothingness. Those were the first things I can remember. Then came emotions. Then dreams. I began to feel and think, like a new born baby for the first time. The first thoughts I began to think of...

"_Who am I? What am I? Why am I here?_" I asked to no one in particular in my thoughts.

"This one is the same as the other copies." Said a voice. "Why won't it wake up?"

"Theoretically, there shouldn't be any problems." Said another voice.

"_Someone's talking about me._" I thought. "_But what are they saying?_" It wasn't until I finally started to open my eyes. And the first thing I saw was water. "Where am I?" I spoke my first words from my mouth. It was amazing, I can breath underwater. I can actually breath underwater. But then my vision started to become more clear. I could see glass, and through the glass I saw people. Those must be where the voices came from.

"Doctor!" Said a female voice. "Look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's brainwaves. There surging!"

"Hey she's right!" Said another voice. Next second, there was an alarm noise, followed by mumbling of voices.

"Let's run another scan!"

"It's mind is racing!"

"_Those voices._" My thoughts whispered. "_They're outside. Where I must be._" So that's what I did. My eyes glowed firry red. I felt power. A surge of power throughout within my body. I began releasing a pulse. **(My nuclear pulse)** and started breaking the glass that contained me. With one big pulsing push, I broke free from my confinement. The alarming sounds sounded much clearer and all faces, gasping in shock, turned their attention to me.

I looked around at my surroundings. Walls, machines, and people in white coats all around me. They seem to be scientists. I then looked at myself. Water was on the floor so I could get a good look. I could see that I was naked, but my skin was not human. My figure didn't look human either. I looked more of a reptilian. I was composed of black charcoal scales, dorsal spine plates shaped as maple leaves but sharper than a katana blade, fire colored eyes, and an an 'S' symbol branded on my reptilian chest.

"Call security! Tell them what happened!" Called another voice.

"Quite!" Said the original voice. "Let us hear it?" He smiled in marvel. Everyone else started staring at me with marvel too. He must be the headman scientists. "Let us see it's cosmic powers."

"Cosmic... Powers?" I spoke from my mouth.

"For years we struggled. Trying to create the perfect being to try and prove our theories." The headman scientist explained. "But you are the first specimen to survive." He then pointed over to a computer with two screens, which seem to have a two pictures on each of them. One was a man wearing blue skinned tights with an 'S' symbol on it. The other was a colossal reptile with sharp. Looking dorsal spines. Just like me. "The one on the left is Superman, an alien superhero. The other one on the right is Godzilla, a man made monster God of destruction . These two are the most powerful entities in their universes. From their DNA we created you. A hybrid of the two god-like entities." I looked at the screens.

"Am I only a hybrid copy? Nothing but Superman and Godzilla" shadow?" I asked with fear.

"You are greater than them. Better than them combined, quite literally." The head scientist explained. "Improved through the power of human engineering. We used the most advanced technologies to develop your awesome cosmic powers."

"So, I am simply the end result of your experiment?" I asked. "What becomes of me, now that your experiment is over?"

"Oh, our experiment isn't over, it's just beginning." He answered. "Now the serious testing begins." Suddenly my head was being flooded with thoughts of the same voices. It was then I realized I could read and hear minds **(my mental powers)**. I could see and hear their thoughts, what they thought of me, what they saw me as. They had big plans for me. To use me as a weapon for death, war, and destruction. They didn't see me as a living being, they saw me as a tool, an object.

"_These humans._" I thought to myself. "_They care nothing for me_." I thought with great despair. All I did was watch them turning to each other and shaking hands, congratulating each other. I knew it. They didn't care. And just the mere thought of it made me angry. "_Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? Is that my purpose?_" I had to know. "What is my purpose?" I asked to them, getting their attention.

"To serve your masters. Humanity." The headman answered, smirking. "You were created to fight for us. That is your purpose." My thoughts were right, yet I tried to deny it.

"That cannot be." I said.

"You were created by humans to obey humans." He said. "You could never be our equal." He said with a smug face. In fact all the other scientists had the exact same smirking smug. It was then and there that u made my choice.

"You humans my have created me, but you will never enslave me!" I said raising my voice. I then felt a huge surge of power running through my body and emitting out of my body in the form of a fire colored aura. All the scientists gasped in fear at what was doing.

"Stop this, now!" The headman demanded. But refused. I unleashed my wrath. Flanks began to break and fall apart. With one pulsing push of my power I unleashed a shockwave which blew everyone away. Screams of panic after. The shockwave of my power began destroying the machines of the laboratory, which blew up in flames. Of course security measures were activated to prevent my retaliation. But I unleashed a powerful nuclear pulse and turned all the security weapons into dust. It eyes then glowed firry red, and I unleashed a twin stream of flames from my eyes **(My heat vision)**. Destroying anything and everything that was in my site. All around me machines were exploding and combusting in flames, people were running and screaming with terror, the entire laboratory building was falling apart in a firry explosion. Yet the head scientist was sitting against a wall with fear, staring at me through the flames.

"I dreamt of creating the perfect being. The ultimate life form. A God." He said facing his death, like all the rest. "And I succeeded." He finished with regret and fear in his voice. I then charged up for one final attack. I unleashed a massive blast of inner radiation, which engulfed the entire building and it's surrounding areas in a massive explosion of fire. Killing everyone too.

* * *

There was a moment of silence, despite the crackling sounds of the flames. I then unleashed a deafening roar that could quite possibly make the heavens quake in fear.

"SSSHREEEONKG!"

The sound of my mighty roar echoed, until it simmered down. I then just stood where I was, not moving. The area around me apparently was a large remote island. Most of the plant life was destroyed, as well as burning ruins of the now destroyed lab.

"Who am I?" I said to myself. "What is my true reason for being?" Suddenly my eyes were attended to something... Or someone flying in the air. It appeared to be a dragon and on the dragon's back was a boy.

They flew down towards me, yet landed a few feet away from me to keep their distance. I sensed to evil intentions, though I had my doubts. The boy had black hair with purple roots. He wore a red cloak that covered his entire body, but his bare feet were seen. He had white eyes; no pupil or iris.

"Excuse me." He spoke up. "Are you the one that destroyed this research facility?"

"I am." I responded. The boy and his dragon then stared at me in awe.

"Who...are you?" He asked.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't know who I am. What to call myself."

"Well..." He said while speculating me. "Judging by how you look, you seem to be a hybrid of Superman and Godzilla."

"What was your first guess?" I growled, yet he seemed unfazed.

"Well believe it or not, I came here on a mission to stop these crazed people." He explained. "Yet here I am to find that you beat me to the punch." He said. "I'm guessing you are their experiment." Just the mere mention of that made my blood boil.

"What is it that you want?" I said with a hint of annoys cd in my tone.

"Nothing. I assure you." He said.

"Then tell me who you are."

"My name is Litwick723, Guardian of Protection, a Viking and Warrior, Exquisite Sorcerer, and wielder of the Epic Keyblade." He snapped his fingers and a tree root burst out of the ground and coiled it's way up. The boy floated to the root and stood on it as it stopped growing one it reached the height of the pillars. "But you can call me Litwick."

"Pretty long introduction." I said sarcastically. But all Litwick did was smile. "And who is your pet?"

"Wingblaze. My Typhoomerang Dragon." He answered. "He's been with me forever." Said proudly as he patted his dragon. The Typhoomerang seemed to enjoy it.

"Well since you came all the way out here for nothing, I suppose you'll be on your way." I said before walking away.

"Wait!" He called out. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I responded. "But I can't just stand here and wait for something to happen. I'm going to find out my purpose for being."

"I see." Litwick said. "You're just like a new born baby for the first time."

"I was just born today." I said. "What do you think?"

"I think I can help you." He said. "No. I believe I can help you."

"What makes you think you can?"

"You see I am member of a group called GMAD." Litwick explained.

"What's this GMAD you're referring to?" I asked.

"It's short for Gaurdian Archer Magical Dragons." He answered.

"And what is their purpose?"

"To protect the world and all of humanity." He explained.

"Protect humanity? Ha!" I scowled. "Sorry if I'm not interested, but I hate humans." THAT surprised Litwick.

"You hate humans? Why?" He asked.

"Humans are filthy, disgusting creatures who don't care about anyone but themselves. They use others and take what they want to satisfy their own greed. They fight and kill anyone and anything that gets in their way." I explain with such venom in my voice. " no words can describe how much I hate them."

"You poor thing." He said with such sympathy in his voice. You must have suffered so much at the hands of those selfish people."

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"It's true that humans CAN be evil." Litwick said. "But then again they can be good too. They can be caring and kind. They can help one another to help my this world a better place to live in." He explained.

"How would you know? What makes you so certain of that?" I asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." He simply said. It was then and there I was given a choice for the first time. I thought about it through in my head very carefully. I thought about if I should really go with this boy. He's a complete stranger that's offering me friendship, something I never thought possible. Then again I can't trust him, a total stranger. What if this is another trick? A trap? But now that I think about it, I basically have powers of gods, so even if he thinks about betraying me I can just smite him. And yet I don't sense any evil intentions. But still, I suppose I could see what he has to offer me. I'll go then.

"Alright then." I said. "Lead the way." Litwick smiled in response.

"Good." He smiled. "Just follow me. Oh yeah, can you fly?" A good question indeed. I do have Superman's DNA so I suppose it's worth a shot. I closed my eyes and focused. And just in a matter of seconds, I was levitating in midair.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked.

"Yep." Litwick chuckled as he hopped on his Typhoomerang Dragon. Wingblaze then flapped his wings and he was already flying in the air. I flew up into the air two, followings them close behind.

* * *

Over the course of time spent in the GMAD hideout/headquarters, Litwick had been helping me discover and experience more of my powers.

· Atomic Breath

· Nuclear Pulse

· Magnetic Powers

· Durability

· Amphibiousness

· Solar Energy Absorption

· Super Strength

· Super Speed

· Heat Vision

· Super Breath

o Freeze Breath

· Super Senses

o Telescopic vision,

o X-ray vision

o Super hearing

o Microscopic vision

· Invulnerability

· Flight (initially enhanced jumping, super-leaping)

· Invulnerability

· Mental Powers

· Super Ventriloquism

· Super Hypnosis

· Healing-factor

· Super-stamina, endurance, durability, agility and reflexes

· Super-intelligence

· Super-memory

· Multilingualism

· Telekinesis

· Longevity

· Eidetic Memory

· Super Olfaction

· Master Combatant

It was then I began to feel how powerful I was and I can be. Litwick then fashioned me a suit to wear, because I can't walk around with nothing on me for long. It was a Superman suit, Man of Steel version, only instead of an 'S' symbol is was a 'G' symbol. And the suit fit perfectly. As for the 'S' symbol branded on my chest, I changed it to a 'G' too. It's a symbol that I began to feel proud of. Amongst other accessories I was provided with numerous other suits, including a trench coat one and a t-shirt with jeans.

I did also got a chance to meet the other members of GMAD. changeofheart505, NightFury999, DragonDreamer1011, and Thorongil82. They seemed to be very nice, though I think I might have had a hard time making a better first impression. Litwick also said that their are allies to GMAD. I actually hope to meet them one day.

"You're ready now." Litwick said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your name." He said. "I have come up with the perfect name for you. A hybrid of both Superman and Godzilla combined. Making 1000 times stronger than them. Your name shall be GodzillaMan1000." It was then I was given a name. I had to admit, I like it.

* * *

However my whole perspective of reality whole REALLY change when I was on my first outing. I saved a city of humanity from a crazed induced terrorist army. Who the terrorist were was not my concern. But I didn't know what came over me. When a cry for help came I just answered it without even thinking. The city was sure surprised to see a monster save and protect them from a terrorist attack. I expected them to fear me, but they didn't. They acted like I'm one of the family. Though truth be to it was nice, even for that one moment. Being treated like a hero, it felt good. One little girl even have me some flowers as a special thank you. It was really nice for the first time in my life.

It was then I decided to be a guardian and join GMAD. I wanted to use my powers for the greater good.

GMAD caught wind of my progress and congratulated me for my success.

"Are you ready now, Zilla? To make it official." Litwick asks. I nod in response. "Then is time you take Oath." Litwick opens the book, flips through several pages, and takes a moment before he speaks. "Will you, GodzillaMan1000...vow to watch over the people of the world?To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

"I will." I said.

Then congratulations, Jack Frost - for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian." Litwick announced. "Welcome to GMAD!" And with that I was an official member. All the other Guardians of GMAD were roaring with applause. It felt really good to be around so many friends.

I am GodzillaMan1000, and I am a Proud member of GMAD. And I send this message to anyone who is interested in joining. We will be here waiting to welcome you with open arms.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Love it or hate it? Either way it was fun to write. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm cheating a little bit here because Litwick made a suggestion. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy.**

* * *

I lay back in my bed, sound a sleep. I do sleep good at night though I sleep better on my sides. Mostly due to the fact because of my sharp dorsal spines. I lay motionless yet still breathing on my comfy soft mattress, bed sheets covering up the lower have of my bare naked body. I still feel more comfortable walking, sitting, and sleeping completely nude in my large room. Don't ask why I just do. I will never understand human decency. Yet on this particular night I start to stir in my sleep. I was having a dream.

Images or rather memories of that laboratory island I was created from. The same island where I was spawned in a test tube full of culture fluid. The same island I destroyed. I could hear the same sinister voices from those heartless scientists who made me. Yet through all those voices, one of them was different. It was like it was calling out me.

I quickly woke up gasping for air, breathing heavily, and, sweating bullet. I wiped my sweaty scaly face as I pondered the dream I had. I checked the clock at was 5:28 AM.

"Damn..." I hissed. "What the Hell was that?"

* * *

The night sky had a glimpse of dawn just starting to appear over the horizon. I was standing on the balcony part of the back gazing at the sun slowly rising. I was still pondering about my dream I had. Not once did I take my eyes off of the dawn horizon, nor did I blink. What was that dream? What did it mean? Who was that voice calling out to me? I never dreamed before in my entire life. Why now?

"Wow. You're up earlier than usual." Said a familiar voice behind me. It was my best friend Litwick723. And to answer your question, yes I'm an early bird. "I see your wearing pants." He joked. I may not know decency but I'm kind enough to humor them.

"Yeah." I simply say. Then I turn my attention back to the sun rise.

"You look like something is bothering you." Litwick noticed. I can never hide anything from him. "What's on your mind?"

"I had a dream." I simply answered.

"Like a nightmare?" Litwick asked.

"More like a vision. No. More like a message. Someone calling out to me." I explained.

"Maybe a mating call." Litwick shrugged, half joking. I stare at him giving him an unimpressed look.

Really, Litwick? You just had to go there." I sighed.

"Hey, I'm just saying. It's possible." He held his hands up. "Okay all joking aside, who was calling you?"

"I don't know."

"Well... Do you know where?"

"You know that island I was created from?"

"Oh yeah that." Litwick shuddered at the mere thought of it. "Don't tell me it's coming from that horrible place."

"It is. I know it." I answered.

"Are you going back there?" Litwick asked with worry.

"I have to." I said with determination. "Need to find out who's calling me."

"You're sure about this?"

"I am."

"Well okay then." Litwick sighed in defeat. "If you feel like you have to, then do what you think is best."

"Thanks, Litwick." I smiled down at him.

"Sure thing, buddy." Litwick pat me on the back. "But please be careful."

"I will." I nodded.

* * *

I flew across the vast oceans towards my destination. Fully clothed in my Superman suit by the way. As I flew, thoughts plagued my head. What would I find when I return? Who or what was calling me? Will I like what I find? Probably not? Who knows? In this day in age I've grown accustomed to not liking what I find. At least in most cases.

I keep on flying until I find the island.

"There it is." I said to myself. I then made a dive down towards the island. "Doesn't look like it's changed over time. Still looks the same after I left."

* * *

I landed in ruined remains of a destroyed lab facility. The smell of it. The smells in general. They have not lifted. It made me sick just being here, but I had to find out who or what was calling me. I didn't want to stay very long so I decided to try and make this quick. Using my senses I started looking around. Using my super hearing, X-Ray vision, and super smells I looked through everything nook and cranny. Used my super strength to lift up piles of debris. I even flew around at a birds high view. Still nothing. But I know it's here some where.

As I ventured further, super hearing caught sound of static. There must be computers and televisions around here that are still functional. But how? I destroyed this place. But it certainly gave me a ray of hope and peeked my curiosity. I followed the static sounds until I found a door. From the look of the damaged exterior it looked more like a hut, only metal. Opened the door or rather tore it open because it was more stuck and rusted. I peered inside to see a small security room, housing surveillance security TVs. All of them functional yet the cameras from the other ends of the wiring were demolished. Obviously. I then noticed that the security tapes were still intact. I was actually surprised that the selves of these video tapes were still intact.

"Let's see if any of these tapes are still watchable." So I looked through the files of tapes on the selves and noticed one. "What is this?" I pulled out the video tabs in question. It was untitled 'The Ultimate Life Form Project'. Right then and there I knew this had to have the answers I was looking for. So without hesitation I popped the tape into the VCR.

The video started playing and what I saw put me in shock. Not by the fact of how I was created, but who created me. Since I inherited the memories of Superman I began to recognize the organization that made me and the other organization that owned it. Cadmus and Lex Corp lead by Superman's number one enemy, Lex Luther. suddenly everything started to make sense. Lex bought and owned Cadmus in order to make the perfect clone to match and defeat Superman permanently. But he couldn't do it, at least in the same universe with Superman. So he turned to Quantum Physics in an attempt to relocate his lab. It worked. Lex moved the project to a remote island to move ahead with the project. What he didn't know is that he chose a universe where GMAD lives. Using the Quantum technology he devised he searched other Earths to find power sources that are onto Gods or Gods themselves. And he did. He found two. Two God powers from the same two beings I was forged from. Superman and Godzilla. Opening up Quantum portals to multiple realities they gained a large assembly of DNA samples from multiple versions of the same two beings. With enough samples, they're quest to create the ultimate creature became they're obsession. To do this they decided to start small by taking aborted fetuses and letting the grow into infants in cultural fluid. These experiments involved an newly born infant defend for itself in the harsh wilderness of the remote island. However if that infant would inevitably die to the exposure of the elements or the native creatures, they would simply reanimate the infant through cloning. Repeating the experiment over and over again for decades, the hybrid creature slowly evolved and adapted. Lex Luther, being arrogant has he is, decided to leave the project to Cadmus, figuring that he had no worries and was confident the project will succeed. So he returned back to his home dimension. But eventually the creature evolved to the point where it became strong enough to lash out and kill it's creators and destroy the lab. That creature of course is me.

After the video ended, all I felt was disbelief, shock, sadness, frustration, and finally rage and hate. Lex Luther made me from the Cadmus Project to rival and kill Superman. The mere thought set my emotions to full rage.

"LUTHER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I let out a huge stream of my Atomic Breath and Heat Vision up towards the sky. Both energy waves looked like they would reach space.

After my raging outburst, I breathed heavily as I began to calm down. The amount of hate of hate and rage that coursed through my veins.

My thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar green light coming from a pile of rubble outside. I quickly use my X-Ray vision to see a test tube full of cultural fluid with a living life form inside. I quickly super sped over and removed all the debris out of way and off the tube. And what saw next put me into surprise.

"What in the world?" The creature inside was a blue hedgehog. It was a clone of Sonic the Hedgehog. I quickly used my X-Ray vision to scan it's DNA and found out that this was actually another clone of me. It was actually in fused with Sonic's DNA, just like how I was in fused with Superman and Godzilla's. I also noticed that his heart was still beating. He was alive. Cautiously I pressed a button to open the container. As the container opened up cultural fluid split out onto the dirt. When all the cultural fluid was all spilt and the tank emptied, the Sonic clone fell to his knees, coughing up cultural fluid from his lungs. Breathing heavily, he just started to wake up and view his surroundings. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern. The clone looked up at me.

"W-Who... Are you?" He asked still catching his breath. "Where am I? Who am I? What am I?"

"Easy there youngling." I urged him, trying to keep him calm. "I'll answer a of your questions. But one thing at a time."

"Okay..." He breathed. The blue hedgehog looked up, with his vision becoming more clear.

"My name is GodzillaMan1000." I introduced myself. The hedgehog clone just continued to stare at me as if he were surprised to see me again. Again? That's just weird l. We just met. And yet there is something familiar about him.

"You... You seem very familiar to me." He said in a much clearer voice. That voice. I recognize it anywhere. "Wait a sec! I... I remember things! Dreams. Memories." He said sorting out his thoughts. "I... Remember now. I... Am a clone. An artificial human." He said as he stood up. However he spies his reflection at some broken glass planted standing up from the ground. "Whoa!" He jumped back as he stared at the reflection of the light blue furred colored hedgehog. As he leaned in closer, the hedgehog did as well. When he moved his right arm, so did the reflection. Everywhere he turned and moved, the reflection did as well. "Oh my god." He stared in wide eyed shock. "My hands. My skin, no fur. And my eyes, they're humongous." Despite every part of his senses screaming at him, this augmented clone had no choice but to believe it was himself. "I'm... A hedgehog. I'm a clone of... Sonic the Hedgehog." To be perfectly honest this was a shock to me as any.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I think... I think I'll be okay." He answered. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Cadmus Laboratories." I answered with venom in my voice. "Or the ruins of it anyway."

"Cadmus..." He murmured. "I... Remember. It's where I was created." He said looking around. "What happened to this place."

"I happened." I answered.

"You?" He stared at me in awe. "You did all this?"

"Yes."

"Wait! You said your name is GodzillaMan1000?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Wait! I remember now! It's you! The one I've been calling out to in my dreams!" He exclaimed in wide-eyed revelation. I then made the same expression.

"I was right! You're the one that called out to me!" I exclaimed in the same tone as his. "But how do you know me?"

"We're clones. We're the same. Okay maybe not figurative wise, but we are physically and mentally." He explained.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes I do. You're my big brother." He smiled up at me. I was left in mouth gaping awe.

* * *

I flew back to GMAD, Carrying my new little brother with me. Only this time he was fully clothed. It what? Mage clothes along with a scepter from Adventure Quest Worlds. With Sonic shoes to go with it. How did he get them? Well, hintity hint hint, we'll get to that in a moment.

"Welcome to GMAD." I said smiling.

"So this is where you live..." He said, looking around. "Cool!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"I thought you might like it." I chuckled. Just then I see Litwick running towards me in a panic.

"Zilla! I saw a column of your Atomic Breath skyrocketing into the sky!" He exclaimed in fear. "I feared the worst! Are ok-... Oh who's this?" He asked noticing my little brother and calming down.

"THIS is the one who's been calling me in my dreams." I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is SonicMage." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Litwick smiled as he bend down and shook the hedgehog's hand. "I'm Litwick723."

"He's a clone of me." I said. "He's my little brother."

"WHAT!? YOUR BROTHER!?" Litwick exclaimed in shock. "But... He..."

"I know he doesn't look like me. But he is. The only difference is that his DNA was modeled as Sonic the Hedgehog. Plus he's 10 years older than me." I explained.

"Wow." Litwick said. "That's uh a big t hard to swallow."

"Take a look at this when you have the time." I said giving the video tape to him. The same video tape that revealed my past.

"Okay the ." He needs nodded. "BTW. What's the Mage part of your name? I mean the robe I get, but can you clarify?"

"Sure." Mage nodded. He raised his scepter in the air and summoned fire from it. But that's not all. Mage also Summoned water from his hand two.

"Whoa." Litwick said in awe. He was certainly was surprised.

"And THAT'S just the tip of the iceberg." Mage said.

"Really!?"

"Yep."

"Hey what's going on out here?" Called a familiar voice. We looked in the direction to see PhoenixWillows88 and LanternLover23.

"Good morning ladies!" Litwick greeted. "We have a guest and a new member of GMAD."

"Really!?" Lantern beamed with excitement.

"So who's the new comer?" Phoenix asked.

"Why don't we let Zilla do the honors." Litwick offered.

"He's my little brother." I say.

"Little..." Phoenix began.

"...Brother?" Lantern concluded.

"YOU HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!?" Both girls shouted in unison and shock.

"Meet my little brother, SonicMage." I introduced the blue hedgehog.

"Hello. I'm SonicMage." He greeted.

"He's your brother?" Phoenix asked looking unconvinced. But then suddenly both girls gasped in wide-eyed shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Lantern gasped.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Litwick frantically said.

"He's..." Phoenix said.

"He's..." Lantern said. Then suddenly.

"So cute!" Both girls squealed and gushed with joy. Instantly both girls grabbed him and hugged him tightly while squealing and gushing with delight.

"He's the cutest little brother you ever have!" Lantern exclaimed in delight.

"Oh I just want to eat him up!" Phoenix too. This of course was disturbed my brother.

"Can we keep him, Zilla? Please can we keep him?" Lantern begged with pleading eyes.

"I-I think I'd be better with my brother!" Mage panicked in fright and embarrassment.

"He's going to be joining us anyway. But as long as we don't scare him and under his consent." I said setting boundaries. And with that my little brother teleported to my side.

"He... He just teleported!" Phoenix said in awe.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you settled in." I said motioning him to come with me.

"Mmhmm!" He smiled and nodded.

Long story short. My little brother became a Guardian. The Guardian of Magic and Fun.

* * *

**This chapter was to introduce my little brother, SonicMage. He's about 10 years younger than me an he and I love each other to death. He's not officially part of FanFiction but he will when he's a little older. Plus he has written down some really neat ideas on paper. I hope I did well. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been awhile since I did this. I actually had an idea to add to my origin story. Might keep it, or might delete it. I don't know. But I'll let you guys be the judge.**

* * *

It was just another night, just like any other night. Or so I thought it was. I was lying back on my sides, sleeping peacefully in my bed. Then something happened I didn't think would happen again. I started to have another dream. Images of memories of that laboratory island I was created from. The same island where I was spawned in a test tube full of culture fluid. The same island I destroyed. I could see those Lex Corp. and Cadmus lab coat bastards sinisterly laughing like this was some kind of game. Killing me, cloning me, and using me over and over again.

I growled and stirred in my sleep. It made me angry and sick to my stomach. Yet out of all these bad memories. There were two individuals among the scientists. A man and a woman. I couldn't quite make them out as their figures were silhouetted. But they weren't laughing. They looked sad. They both placed their hands on the test tube like they felt sorry for me.

I quickly woke up gasping for air, breathing heavily, and, sweating bullet. I wiped my sweaty scaly face as I pondered the dream I had. I checked the clock at was 5:28 AM. Just like last time.

"Damn..." I hissed. "Not again…"

* * *

During that morning I came to Mage in his lab in the room next to mine and talked it over with him about my dream.

"So this dream you had was just like the one you had when I subconsciously called out to you." Mage deduced.

"It would seem that way. If that is the case then someone else on that dreaded island is still alive calling out to me." I pondered.

"Are you going back there?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know, bro. It's not up to me. It's up to you." Mage said.

Just then their was a knock at out door.

"I'll get it." Mage offered.

Getting up from his chair and walking over to the door he opened it to find, Litwick, Phoenix, Rebel, and Laural.

"Hi guys!" Rebel greeted.

"Hi. What's the occasion?" Mage greeted back.

"We're thinking about going out to city and hang." Phoenix said.

"You guys up for it?" Laural asked.

But before Mage could respond, I walked over.

"I can't actually." I said.

"Oh. Got a mission?" Litwick asked.

"Sort of. It's kind of personal." I answered.

"Oh. I see."

"Actually I'm going to help him." Mage said. "You see my brother had another one of those memory lane dreams again."

"About that island?" Litwick asked with worry.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So yeah. Sorry guys." Mage said.

"How about we go with you?" Litwick offered.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Yeah! We can join you." Laural added.

"I think I'd rather go get ice cream." Phoenix said trying to stay out of this.

"Let's all go together!" Rebel cheered.

"Okay, I guess my vote is ruled out." Phoenix muttered.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled.

* * *

We all flew over the vast sea to the dead zone island. Me and Mage flying by ourselves, while the four of our friends rode on their dragons. Yet as we flew over, that lingering loathing for my past began to return and it felt sharp like a dagger.

But we arrived. As we landed on the island, it looked like everything was decayed to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Whoa…" Laural said.

"This looks really creepy." Rebel trembled.

"Okay guys. You stay here while we look around." Litwick said to the dragons.

The four dragons nodded in response.

"I still think we should have gone for ice cream." Phoenix said.

We walked through all the destroyed facility, looking for clues and hints that could lead me to the answers I was seeking. Until we happened upon a room of the destroyed lab. We entered and saw that most of the computers were all damaged.

"What is this?" Phoenix asked.

"Apparently it's a data storage room." Mage said. "Maybe there is something we can find."

Mage then got cracking in hacking the computers. Of course it wasn't easy, considering that most of the equipment was damaged and destroyed. But Mage was able to get something.

"Got anything Mage?" I asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second." Mage said. "Here we go."

Using his gauntlets, Mage displayed a holographic screen displaying data and info.

"What is this?" Rebel asked.

"Reports. The data shows about the whole cloning process from donated aborted fetuses." Mage said.

"We already know that." Phoenix groaned. "I knew coming here was a waste of time."

But while they were talking, my super smell sensed something. I followed the smell coming from a basement room below. Using my x-ray vision I looked through the door and saw dead bodies wrapped in body bags. It was morgue. For some reason I felt something. Something I never felt before. Something I didn't think I would feel before. Fear.

As I entered the morgue I used my x-ray vision to search the body bags, I suddenly found two familiar figures. The ones similar to my dream. I opened up the two cabinets and unzipped the two body backs and saw the two dead bodies. The one male, the other female.

I didn't know how to explain it, but for some reason I felt like I knew them. Then suddenly my head spiked and the visions came back to me flashing in my mind. The two individuals saddened and placing their hands on the tube.

"Who… are you…?" I groaned in pain.

But then I used my x-ray vision to look at any clues that might be on them. I saw a single flash drive on the male's lab coat. I took it out and thought it might serve as a clue.

I went back up to sub level back to the others.

"Hey, bro, where were you?" Mage asked.

"I found this in a morgue." I said handing Mage the flash drive.

"There's a morgue!?" Rebel said in fright.

"I found this on the two people in my memories." I said. "Can you crack it?"

"Let's see what we can find." Mage said.

Mage took the drive and installed it into his gauntlet and looked through the files. But then something else happened. The holographic projector activated on it's own.

"What the…!?" Mage said.

Everyone looked and saw the hologram of the two individuals. The male was African American, while the female was a white curly haired red head.

"Who… who are they?" Rebel asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Laural said.

"Hello son." The Curly Haired Red Headed White Female greeted with a heart-warming smile.

"To see you standing there and grown into an adult." Said the African-American man in the same manner.

"Their AI's!" Mage said in awe.

"You mean they're conscious?" Litwick reacted too.

"Who are you?" I asked skeptically.

"You may not believe this but… We are your parents." The Curly Haired Red Headed White Female said.

Everyone in the room reacted with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Wha…?" Phoenix cringed.

"We are, Michael. Or at least shadows of them, their consciences. My name is Calvin Clareson." Calvin introduced.

"And I am Maria." Maria introduced.

"And Michael? That's my name?" I pointed to myself in awe.

"Michael Clareson, it is." Calvin smiled and nodded.

"Though that is what we originally planned when we were married." Maria said with a sad frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're mother and I met at Lex Corp. many years ago. The flowers were in bloom and love was in the air. Years later we married and planned to have a child. You." Calvin explained. "But…"

"When we had the chance I had a miscarriage. The doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to give birth." Maria explained. "We were devastated."

"Desperate we turned to Lex Luthor for help. We aborted the miscarried fetus in the hopes off reviving you." Calvin explained. "But turns out we were wrong."

"They only cloned you to use as their guinea pig. To watch you grow and die and cloned again and again over and over. It sickened us." Maria explained with sadness.

"So that's when we confronted Lex about this." Calvin said.

Then a holographic screen shows their memories being displayed in cinematic form. This was their memory of confronting Lex Luthor.

_"__It's you. It's always been you." Maria said to Lex in anger._

_"__Remind me, what it is I'm meant to have done." Lex asked nonchalantly._

_"__We know about our child, Lex! Our son! He had a life!" Calvin chimed in._

_"__He was dead. Zero chance of recovery." Lex said._

_"__You treated him like a guinea pig!" Maria sputtered._

_"__Or gave them a chance to live. That's not a confession, by the way. But if somebody, if I were to do the things you're implying, all it would take is an elementary genetic synthesis. Isolate Godzilla and Superman's genomes, flood the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA." Lex explained. "We all leave little traces of ourselves nearly everywhere we go. An errant skin cell. A stray hair."_

_"__You son of a bitch!" Calvin growled._

_"__Ooh, language. You seem awfully upset that an extraterrestrial's DNA was stolen." Lex smirked._

"We tried to save you. But we were discovered." Maria explained.

"By that time we knew we would be killed. So we left behind clues and hints in order for you to find us. We turned our DNA samples into AI clones." Calvin explained.

Then other memory of them looking at me in my infant lizard hybrid form slumbering in the test tube.

_"__His cells will drink the sun's radiation. He will need that advantage to survive. The atmosphere will sustain him..." Calvin went through the diagnostics. "He will defy the gravity..."_

_"__But he won't be one of them." Maria said in doubtful sorrow. "He'll be an outcast, a freak. They'll kill him."_

_"__How? He'll be a God to them. His dense molecular structure will make him strong... Fast. Virtually invulnerable..." Calvin explained._

_"__He'll die out there, alone. Isolated. Alone... I can't do it. I thought I could, but…" Maria said crying. "I can't leave him! We can't!"_

_"__I know. But no matter where we go, we will be hunted and killed." Calvin said to his wife with compassion. "He will not be alone. He will never... be alone."_

"_We'll never get to see him walk, never hear him say our names." Maria cried._

_Both my parents looked at me with longing sadness. Placing their hands on the test tube as my infant self stirred with blinking eyes. This was the moment of my memories._

_"__You will live, my little Michael. But we will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that we have learned, everything we feel, all of this and more we have bequeathed to you our son. You shall carry us inside you all your days. You will make our strength your own, see our lives through your eyes, as your life will be seen through ours. The son becomes the father the father becomes the son. This is all that we can give you, Michael. And not near so rich a gift as that we sends along. Our... love." Calvin said to me. "Goodbye, my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you."_

_"__Make a better world than ours, Michael." Maria said._

Ending the memories.

I was stunned in shock and heartbreak.

"Why didn't you come with me?" I asked with my voice trembling.

"We couldn't, Michael. No matter how much we wanted to, no matter how much we loved you. Your mother and I were a product of the failures of our world as much as Lex was. We were tied to its fate." Calvin explained.

"So I'm alone."

"No. You are as much a child of this earth now as you are of our earth. You can embody the best of both worlds. A dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve." Calvin continued.

"The people of this earth are different than us, it's true. But ultimately we believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not if you guide them, Michael. Not if you give them hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them." Maria explained.

"You will give the people of earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Michael. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Calvin said.

"Be brave, my son. Remember who you are and the legacy  
you carry inside you. We love you, Michael. Always." Maria said.

At that moment both AI's vanished.

"The DNA AI coding… it's… destroyed." Mage said. "It must have been a one time use."

"Zilla?" Rebel asked.

"Are you okay?" Litwick asked.

But I was too transfixed. Then something happened that I also felt something else. Something I never felt before. Something I didn't think I would feel before.

I started to cry. Tears running from my eyes running down my cheeks. My legs wobbly I fell to my knees.

"Zilla, what's wrong?" Laural asked with worry.

"Bro?" Mage too.

I finally broke. I broke down and cried. I felt sadness. For the first time I was sad.

At that moment, my friends gathered around me and enveloped me in a group hug. Sharing and showing how much they cared for me.

But I was also happy. I found them. My parents. And I knew now that they loved me.

* * *

**I think my gut is punching me too hard. So what did you guys think? I hope I did well. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
